


Prices

by Kimium



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also a brief mention of Mioda/Tsumiki, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Despair, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill, Disjointed flow of time, Emotional Manipulation, Hajime as a soul eating mage, Kisses, Lying by withholding information, M/M, Magic, Magical Bonds, Magical Prisons, Manipulation, Mention of self sacrificing one's life, Minor Violence, Oneshot, Regular Human Komaeda, Soul Stealing, Unknowingly binding one's self to an evil soul eating mage, Very brief mention of Souda/Sonia/Gundham OT3, it's brief, soul eating, wish granting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill: Collared and Chained."Punishment, they all said. He deserved punishment for his crimes, for his misuse of power. He deserved his power stripped, achingly and painfully away over many days. He deserved confinement, trapped in his own hell. If he couldn’t be sent to hell they could help him create his own hell."Hajime grants wishes and gains proper payment until he decides to devour souls. Caught and confined in a magical prison fueled by his own memories. Unable to break the spell without outside help, Hajime is doomed until one day, out of no where, Komaeda appears.





	Prices

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I'm done!!!
> 
> This story has been sitting in my computer for FAR TOO LONG. I had such a hard time filling this prompt but finally I ended up repurposing a VERY old idea (like a three year old fic idea) for this story. It was hard to fill because I changed a ton of things around, but overall I'm very happy with this.
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always inspire me. Also, if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).
> 
> I've taken to posting fic snippets on my tumblr so if you want to check those out too you can!

When Hajime granted his first wish he felt a thrill like no other. The tingle that raced up and down his spine, the burst of power at his finger tips as he performed the magic necessary to complete his task. Lights filled the sky, warm, cool, radiating cool bursts of magic all accumulated to the awe and wonder of his actions. The sensation was burned into Hajime’s soul, seared completely and interchangeably with his being. This was what he had trained for. This was why he was respected and sought after. His talent, his gift was not just his own, but something to be shared with, to help others.

Hajime didn’t remember what he had granted as his first wish. That detail wasn’t important. What was important was the smile on the people’s faces, the joy and relief that nearly consumed Hajime as readily and smoothly as the power from his magic. Their gratitude felt more than enough in payment for his actions, but the universe always demanded proper payment, so Hajime accepted the token from the village that evening: a feast, filled with laughter, warmth, and music. It was a memory that Hajime had tucked away in his heart for all eternity.

He continued on, granted more wishes. Sometimes the wishes were a simple as fixing a toy for a child or giving comfort to a dying loved one. Sometimes it was complex, taking time and years from Hajime as he made sure to complete everything entirely. The universe wouldn’t accept anything less: both from the caster of the wish and the one granting the wish. Regardless, granting wishes never failed to make Hajime feel whole. Occasionally he ran into troubles with payment, with those trying to wiggle out of a proper exchange, but the universe always sorted itself in the end and people were grateful.

Then, the world shifted, less wishes needing granting. Magic was slowly seeping into the realm of memory in favour of other practices brought upon by the alchemist and scientists that branched outward. Hajime kept going, doing his job, helping those who needed payment. As long as people lived wishes would be made and he’d be there to grant them. However, soon even the art of wish granting started to fade into memory. The knowledge lost, people unaware. Hajime couldn’t do anything about that. All he could do was trail along the sidelines as history slowly was written and the future waiting for no one while simultaneously never being present. There was, after all, only the present to live in and only the past to reminisce about. The future was forever the shining jewel out of grasp.

Hajime continued on, letting the times slip. The world continued to change, Hajime becoming a relic of the past. When he granted wishes now it was a rare occasion. Those who witnessed his magic believed themselves to be dreaming and payment was always meager. The universe would work itself out in the end, so Hajime took what was offered and left, never taking more or less. It hurt and soon Hajime began to feel the weight of his magic. Without proper payment it began to eat at him, slowly and painfully. Gasping with every step he took, Hajime did his best to endure it.

Until he met Chiaki. Until he heard her soft voice begging for a wish to be granted. It wasn’t properly offered, there was no payment she had ready, but the magic inside Hajime urged him to grant the wish and urged him to take payment. Hajime couldn’t stop himself. He granted the wish. He took payment.

~

His mouth tasted like strawberries and cotton. A lingering sweetness stuck to his throat every time he swallowed. Hajime looked down at the girl, Chiaki, and knew what he had done. His mind raced for a second, wondering if souls could be regifted to the owner.

~

They couldn’t. It was a line crossed he could never uncross.

~

And he wanted more. So much more.

~

Hajime visited a town the next night, offered smiles and kindness as he walked through the streets. The merchants were pleasant, the community warm. When Hajime was at the hotel, chatting at the front, the people were loud and welcoming.

~

He left the next day with corpses spewing the streets and the taste of souls lingering in the back of his mouth. Hajime licked his lips and moved onward, leaving the ghost town behind.

~

The next town was consumed.

~

And the next.

~

And the next.

~

Hajime had lost count of how many souls he had devoured before they caught him. Not the humans, but the descendants of the first alchemists, the ones who still remembered the old magic and the old science. The ones who never stopped governing the flow and consumption of ancient goods and arts.

~

Torture, some said. He deserved to suffer like the towns did.

A trial, some said, to damn him for his crimes and list all the horrible deeds he had committed.

Ungrateful, Hajime had snapped out. Ungrateful that he was granting wishes, that he wasn’t being paid what he was owed, what the world was owed.

Death, some replied. How dare he speak of ungratefulness when he had sown a trail of soulless corpses in his wake. He deserved a one way ticked to hell for his crimes.

Except how could they kill him? Hajime wasn’t even sure he could die or be injured. At least not physically. Magic and souls were running through his body. Those made him powerful and practically immortal.

Then they came up with an answer.

Punishment, they all said. He deserved punishment for his crimes, for his misuse of power. He deserved his power stripped, achingly and painfully away over many days. He deserved confinement, trapped in his own hell. If he couldn’t be sent to hell they could help him create his own hell.

~

So, they did. Hajime was strapped down and with old tools, rituals from the times long past, they bound his magic, stripped it and rolled it into a condensed ball deep inside of his body, layering wards and charms upon each other until Hajime couldn’t breathe. Then, they drew runes on the walls in Hajime’s blood, chanting and lighting candles and incense as they went. It burned, it all burned, but Hajime couldn’t stop them. It didn’t stop the insults he hurdled from his lips, how he was only doing what his magic had prompted him to do. Or at least, when Hajime could manage words in between his screaming. The pain then shut him up and like that first wish Hajime had granted, it seared into his bones and burned into his mind before it all went blank.

The room then grew dark, everything consumed by a thick haze of black mist, before it became stark white. Hajime’s eyes burned at the whiteness. In his confinement there was no space, no gravity, no sense of walls or ground. Just him and absolute whiteness.

That lasted for long. Much too long. Hajime had lost sense of time the pain of his magic being confined and sealed drawing his attention away. When he could finally move again, Hajime felt like a life time had passed. He closed his eyes to escape the whiteness for a moment before thinking of the first town he had drained life from.

He could see the cobble stone streets, the dimness of the areas as orange and yellow lamps hung. The houses were made of wood or stone but were warm, inviting, bright. Hajime could see the turns and the twists of the town, how it had been built half upon a hill. He could see the town square lit for the festivals with banners across the way and the fountain bubbling.

Suddenly the space around him shifted and Hajime fell harshly into the center of the town. It was dusk, twilight, when people would bustle around the markets and restaurants. Here is where workers would unwind with each other at pubs, where music would play loudly and brightly along with the chatter of people.

It was empty. Completely and utterly empty. No life filled the town. It was just Hajime and the ghost town he had created from memory. Touching his chest, Hajime smiled to himself before laughing loudly. His voice bounced off the walls and the street.

This was what they meant by hell. He could shape the world whatever he desired it to be. He could paint his prison in whatever scene he wanted, but he’d never escape the placed he had robbed life from.

“Fitting.” Hajime mused. “I wonder…”

He looked over at the empty bakery and imagined the baker. He had been a young, thin man who had just inherited it from his parents. The smell of his bread was always waffling out onto the streets and customers would line up for blocks.

The bakery was suddenly filled. There was baking and the smell of bread filled the area. The baker was there, standing immobile behind the counter. Hajime walked over and poked him. Warm, life like, but something he had created, like a puppet in a play. Hajime stepped back.

“Act like it’s a normal evening for your bakery.” Hajime said.

A beat passed and then the man came to life. The baker began to move around, humming to himself, checking the display before bustling around. No attention or words were said to Hajime, though the man saw him. It was as though Hajime was merely outside looking in.

“Hey.” Hajime called out just to test it.

The baker stopped and looked at him. “Oh, a customer, I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Interesting. So, he would acknowledge Hajime if spoken to.

“What do I care?” Hajime muttered. “I’ll get out of here.”

Pain, as it turned out, was both the harshest lesson and the best teacher. And revenge, as it turned out, was the moral that all too eagerly followed at the heels, biting and nipping.

~

Hajime took the next day (or what he thought was a day) to explore the town he had created. The baker was still there, but he wasn’t doing anything, merely standing still and lifeless. Hajime concluded it was because he added “evening” to his previous order. Making a mental note of that, Hajime left the baker and continued to look at the empty buildings. He walked until he reached the square, with the water fountain and the bright lights. It seemed like the town was perpetually stuck in dusk. Skirting along the edges of the town’s square, Hajime came to where the town would have ended if it was in reality. However, at the edge of town was a large building. The exterior was made out of stone, smooth, grey stone with a warm glow from the lights. Heavy wooden doors stood tall and proud at the front, the handles heavy and black. Hajime ran his hand along the door, feeling the warmth and pulse of life from the wood. Pulling the handle, the door opened with ease and Hajime stepped inside.

Inside was a library, a massive, sprawling library. The shelves ran all along the walls, with floors at each section. A winding ramp with no stairs led upwards and Hajime could barely see to the top. At the bottom were tables and plush chairs along with couches, but the main attraction was a pit of pillows. The pit was barely sunken in, but the pillows that were piled in there were colourful and pastel. Hajime walked inside and gently touched one of the pillows with his hand. It was soft. He then flopped into the pit, the pillows slightly sinking due to his weight. Looking upwards to the ceiling Hajime stared. This place felt like his, a manifestation of the years and centuries he had lived. Sitting up, Hajime got out of the pillow pit and walked to the nearest bookshelf. Touching the spine of one of the books, Hajime pulled it out and opened it. The book was on magic, other practices that Hajime never really indulged in. Interesting. Hajime shut the book, but didn’t return it to the shelf, instead carrying it to the pillow pit. If he was going to escape he first needed to understand what magical force was keeping him trapped. The magic they used was so ancient and fickle that Hajime wasn’t going to take any chances by simply plowing his way through.

Eventually though, he’d escape. It was just going to take time.

~

Hajime read and read, taking books off the shelves and absorbing the information. He had managed between his trips to locate some notebooks and pens, which were already scribbled with information. By the time he had completed three notebooks time had slipped by and Hajime had no sense of how long he had been in the library. He had no clocks or even the passing of night and day. He hadn’t kept record and without even an internal clock; sleep wasn’t something he felt the need for nor hunger, Hajime was truly suspended in a static.

Leaving the books on the table, Hajime left the library and walked in the town suspended in dusk, all the way to one of the inns. Hajime remembered it as a place with warm stews and boisterous activity. Now, it was empty, silent, and smelt like wood and dust. Frowning Hajime conjured up some people. The inn keeper and the chef. He conjured up the servers, the bartender, and the housekeeping staff. He then conjured up the patrons, the people who were just passing through for a meal, the people staying, and the people who wanted a good night filled with laughter and food.

Then, Hajime set the scene and let it unfold. Soon the place was filled with laughter, talking, and then the smell of food waffled out. Hajime stood at the sidelines for a bit, watching everyone move, like he was looking inward from outwards, before he gingerly moved into the crowd.

Just like the baker, the people didn’t notice him, even when he sat beside him. Hajime then gently swiped an order of stew just to see if anyone noticed the lack of food being served or delivered properly. No one did. The server did pause for a second, eyes blank before flickering to life and returning to the kitchen. Hajime then tried the food, to see if he could actually eat it. Not that he felt the desire to eat, but it smelt good. The stew was tender and delicious. Hajime finished it with an appetite he hadn’t felt but had manifested the moment he began to eat. Finishing the meal, Hajime stood up and watched for a while longer. The server returned and served the stew to the proper table before picking up the dirty dishes Hajime had left. Nothing changed, no disruption in the flow and ebb of the world.

Hajime left the inn, ignoring the talking and laughter behind him.

~

Over the next while Hajime spent his days reading, studying, and experimenting with the town. The people he conjured would disappear but Hajime wasn’t sure how long they would last. He spent one day testing it out. He conjured up some people in the town and sat by the fountain, watching them move along. Again, time had no meaning but the people seemed to last for a while before disappearing on their own. They also disappeared if Hajime ordered them to, which was an interesting sight to witness. They’d just freeze on the spot and then slowly fade away, like paper being dragged down the weight of water. Hajime also tried many different locations in where he’d create the people. He could create them everywhere except the library.

Time slipped and slipped and silence filled the space perpetually. Hajime hated it. It started to slowly drive into his skull, rip at his mind. Sometimes he’d take the books and work out of the library, conjuring people to just move, do things, make sounds so he wouldn’t have to sit in the stagnant silence. Sometimes he’d just create someone to talk at, his voice a one way street. He might as well be talking to a wall but having the wall the shape of a person helped him feel like he wasn’t just talking to himself.

This was what those fools meant by a punishment. Lack of time, lack of communication, and lack of magic. Hajime could acutely feel the weight on his soul but he wasn’t going to crack, not for those old fools. Ambition to escape kept him going when the space felt too constricting and binding.

“I can do this.” Hajime muttered to himself.

~

Sometimes Hajime broke things. Sometimes when he couldn’t sit still and read, or he got bored of walking around he’d break things. Hajime would throw vases in the florist place on the ground just to hear the crack of glass and porcelain. Sometimes he’d break windows or tables, just throwing heavy things until they both cracked and broke under the weight. Sometimes it helped. Sometimes it didn’t. Not that it mattered. The world would rework itself and by the next day everything would be back to normal. Hajime hated and appreciated that at the same time.

He also sometimes let himself be hurt. Not that he was deliberately or chronically doing it, but sometimes Hajime would pick up a shard of glass and cut his hand, watching the blood drip down his hand and onto the floor. Sometimes he’d feel the skin blister and bruise on his hands just to feel like something was happening to himself. It was pathetic and Hajime hated it, hated the itch inside him, the feeling of standing still. Breaking things made him feel human for only a fraction of a moment and the relief only lasted a while. In a way, it was no different than someone trying to find comfort at the bottom of a bottle or someone eating away at souls as they moved around town.

Hajime scowled and threw another vase to the floor.

~

The hunger for souls never left Hajime either. Deep beneath his skin, into his tissue and marrow, Hajime could always feel the tingling, the gnawing at his insides. The buzzing under his skin never disappeared and nothing Hajime could do would ease it.

~

Hajime discovered he could change the setting, so long as it was a place he had stolen souls from. Change kept his mind steady and balanced. The scenery kept shifting whenever his mind felt like it was rotting deep inside his brain.

The first change was to a coastal town, with bright white buildings, blue skies, and endless sparkling navy waters. The breeze felt real and Hajime enjoyed it as he walked along the cobble stone streets, along the animated vendors and stalls. It was all fake, the people, the scenery, but it was a nice change. However, the place was always stuck at the highest point of the day, the sun always shining down, never early morning or night.

Then, Hajime changed it to a town that held a labyrinth of tunnels for the train station, all of the walls made with a warm orange brick. Outside, the town was all slopes and angles, with trains circling everywhere, even going uphill. Everything was washed in a warm orange tone, the sun always hovering to set. Hajime rarely populated this town, preferring to watch it forever stuck at sunset.

Then Hajime changed it to another town (at the edge of a forest), and another town (at the base of a mountain), and another, and another…

However, no matter the town, the library always sat the edge, forever a mark in Hajime’s mind of the space he was trapped in.

~

More time passed, or at least, Hajime thought it did. Everything blurred in swirls of artificial time, places trapped within a sphere of a moment. He cycled through town after town and when he was exhausted, Hajime always returned to the dusk filled streets and the glow of twilight in the air. There was something familiar and unfamiliar about the place that drew Hajime in.

Studies also continued. The library always provided him with the knowledge he sought, but never the complete answers. Hajime felt he was on the cusp of something but never able to tilt himself over the edge. It drove him to insanity and many times Hajime attempted to burn down the library. It never worked. The library would always return to him the next day, not a singed piece or a scratch.

~

Then one day, Hajime saw the answer, the key to his escape.

He couldn’t do it on his own. He needed someone else to break the chains that bound him. The magic that seeped into his prison was from his own body. That circled the current, making it closed. Nothing he could do would help.

Hajime stared at the paper for a moment before laughing. His laughter was ragged, deranged, breathless, and filled with despair and insanity. He couldn’t get out. They had effectively trapped him for eternity.

Hajime laughed until his throat hurt and his vision blurred. The ground felt cold under his body (when had he fallen to the ground?) and Hajime wished it cut into him, bled him dry.

It didn’t.

Hajime laughed until he couldn’t breathe.

~

He burned the library again.

It was restored the next time he visited.

~

He created a person and had them move until they couldn’t move any more. There was no blood or a corpse to keep him company afterwards. Hajime wished there was.

~

More time passed. Hajime shifted the town and destroyed it. It rebuilt.

~

Time passed. Hajime destroyed another town. It rebuilt again.

~

And more. Another town(s)? were destroyed.

~

More. Hajime couldn’t even muster the energy to destroy another one.

~

Hajime conjured up as many people as he could in the dusk filled town and one by one ordered them to act. When he finished there weren’t even a pile of corpses to make him feel like he wasn’t alone.

That night Hajime sat on the roof of one of the houses and stared up. The sky was inky black and had fake stars lining it. Lying on the shingles of the roof, Hajime reached up and touched the stars, muttering placating words that children would to bring hope into their lives.

Hope. Hajime’s tongue felt bitter just thinking of the word. Hope was something he didn’t think existed anymore. Or perhaps, hope had left him the moment he had tasted a soul for the first time.

Hajime didn’t care. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into a sleep he didn’t need. He slept for a long while.

~

Something had shifted when Hajime woke up. He could feel it. The town looked the same, felt the same but something had budged ever so slightly. Frowning Hajime sat up and looked around. No people were there, as usual, and silence reigned thick, but the air tasted off. Hajime couldn’t place what it was. He stretched, his mind and body long to dusk greeting him when he fell asleep and woke up. Climbing down from the roof, Hajime walked along the empty roads, down the stairs, and towards the library. Touching the door, Hajime paused. The wood felt smooth and heavy under his hand but something was different. Shaking his head, Hajime opened the door.

He was unsure why he was visiting the library. Now that the information had spoken to him, was there anything new he’d discover? Any other tricks to escaping? He didn’t know. Hajime opened the door regardless and froze.

There, sitting in the center of the library, in the mass of pastel pillows was a boy. Hajime knew the boy was real. He couldn’t conjure people in the library. The boy had to barely be an adult, with fluffy white hair, pale skin, and heavy clothes. Hajime noted the long pants and the olive jacket and wondered if it had been winter or cold where the boy had been.

The boy then looked at him, eyes wide, face flushed. His eyes were the colour of grey waters, blurred with blue that seemed to mingle and twist with each swirl. Hajime could see life in the boy’s eyes, life he hadn’t seen in ages. His mouth watered at the chance to taste the boy’s soul, but then Hajime reigned himself in.

This boy was an outsider. He was somehow in Hajime’s world. How, Hajime didn’t know, but the boy wasn’t Hajime. He could break the spell. Hajime could use him. The boy was trapped just like Hajime was but he could break the prison around them. Hajime could convince the boy. It wouldn’t take much. The boy was trapped too.

“Who are you?” The boy asked, wobbling up. “How did I arrive here?”

Questions that weren’t prompted. Hajime would have cried except he had an act to put on. He didn’t need the boy learning the true reason why he was trapped or that he was supposed to be trapped. If asked though, Hajime could easily fabricate the truth. As long as the boy stayed. This boy was a blank slate and Hajime’s ticket out. Then, and only then, when they were out of his hell would Hajime devour the boy.

Patience welled up inside of Hajime. Patience he thought he had long lost.

“I should be asking you that.” Hajime calmly said, normal, casual. “I’m supposed to be trapped in here and no one is supposed to be able to arrive.”

The boy frowned. “Trapped? Wait… does that mean I’m trapped too?”

Hajime shrugged like he was nonchalant about the entire ordeal. “Afraid so.”

“What?” The boy’s eyes were wide with a different emotion and he scrambled up to Hajime. “So, we’re both trapped here?”

“For now, we are.” Hajime decided to drop the golden bait. “I never said there wasn’t a way out.”

The boy raised an eyebrow. “If that’s the case, why are you hanging around here?”

“I said I’m supposed to be trapped here.” Hajime corrected. “That implies I can’t escape.”

“Great.” The boy slowly said like he was talking to a small child. “How do I get out of here?”

“I’m Hinata Hajime.” Hajime decided to lead the conversation in a friendly route. “I know how you can get out of here, but I’d like a condition.”

“You want me to get you out of here too.” The boy concluded sharply. “I suppose if I say no you’ll never tell me how to leave and we’ll both be trapped?”

Interesting. Hajime, of course, would do that. He wouldn’t let the boy slip through his fingers. The way that was worded however, wasn’t the tone he wanted to play.

“Can you blame me?” Hajime asked instead. “I’ve been trapped here for far too long. I want to escape too. All I want to do is make a deal that benefits the two of us.”

The boy deflated just a touch. “Fine. I suppose I don’t really have a choice.” He then gave a small smile. “And I’m Komaeda Nagito.”

Komaeda Nagito. Hajime tasted the name on his lips. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Hajime lifted his hand. Komaeda stared at it for a moment before reaching out and shaking it. “I’d like to say the same, but given our condition, let’s save the pleasantries and skip to the part where you tell me how to get us out of here.”

Hajime felt a jolt and then smiled, hiding his glee. “Right. Let’s sit down and I can explain.”

~

For the first time in ages the air in the library vibrated with life, with a pulse of excitement and anticipation. Hajime could taste it, savour it. He smiled to himself and led Komaeda to the table, pulling a seat out for the both of them. Komaeda flushed at the gesture and the colour looked nice on his pale skin and complimented his white hair. Hajime then pulled one of the books he had left on the table’s corner and opened it for Komaeda.

“Magic is what created this place and magic is what binds me here.” Hajime explained simply. “In order for me to leave, the magic needs to be broken.”

“Makes sense.” Komaeda muttered, brow furrowing. “So, what do I have to do? Recite some words? Wave a wand?”

Hajime’s lips twitched into a half smile. “Is that what they’re teaching magic was like these days?”

Komaeda tilted his head. “You mean it isn’t?” He then flushed. “Sorry. Magic is talked about in history books, like some dying art that can’t be revived. I’ve only seen alchemy or science in action.”

Interesting. Hajime hummed. “That’s not your fault. Say,” Hajime leaned into the chair, “what’s the date? I’ve sort of lost track of time here.”

Komaeda replied. Hajime stared, his heart sinking and leaping at the same time. Such a gap… it was both scary (he didn’t have anything familiar) and intriguing (so much new to learn). Then it hit him how long he’d been trapped and Hajime felt a tinge of anger at the alchemist who had trapped him in the prison. He couldn’t exact revenge on corpses. What a shame. Tucking his thoughts away, Hajime focused. He could figure out what he’d do once his prison was broken.

“You okay?” Komaeda asked.

Hajime nodded. “Anyways, to break out of here all you need to do is replicate this spell and we’re out.”

The book was pressed closer to Komaeda. On the page was an elaborate chalk circle with runes and salt. A candle was in the middle and Hajime knew that’s where he’d have to be. As the source of the spell he had to have the magic directed to him. The entire set up was simple. They had the space (the library) and within a short time he could be free.

Komaeda pulled the book towards him and stared at the spell. “Is that in Latin?”

“A lot of old spells are, yes.” Hajime agreed. “I can help you with the practicing the pronouncing.”

Komaeda’s lips twisted and he nodded before he looked over at the space in the library. “I take it we’re doing it in here? Do you have the salt and candle?”

“In the town.” Hajime answered.

Komaeda blinked. “There is more to this place?”

“Yes.” Hajime laughed softly. “There is an entire town. Want to come with me to grab the salt and the chalk?” Hajime then stood up. “We can worry about pronouncing once we’ve set up. The Latin is fairly easy once you know what the words sound like.”

Being nice was easy. The words flowed from Hajime’s tongue like poisoned silver. Keeping Komaeda on his side was key. Sure, Hajime could be rude. Komaeda could deny helping him but then he’d be stuck too and then would have no options. However, Hajime knew getting what he wanted was easy when a little kindness was shown. The ploy worked and Komaeda followed, watching Hajime push the massive doors open and into the dusk filled town.

“Oh wow, it’s night time already?” Komaeda asked.

“It’s always night time.” Hajime responded. “At least in this town.”

“This town?” Komaeda trailed after him. “There is more than one town?”

“There can be.” Hajime answered as he led them down the street, towards one of the grocery stores. “I can change the towns at will.”

“You can?” Komaeda blinked. “You can change the towns but not escape?”

“Afraid so.” Hajime sighed and walked into the grocery store.

He hadn’t conjured up a person, but the grocery store was stocked with non perishables. Hajime walked through it and selected a box of regular table salt. Komaeda was trailing around, looking at everything, touching things cautiously. For someone who had been thrown into a strange situation he was taking everything with stride. Hajime liked that. He didn’t want to deal with someone in hysterics.

“We can go to the general store beside this one and grab the chalk and candles.” Hajime told him.

They did so and with their things, they went back towards the library. Hajime felt a thrum of excitement hit him as they walked. Within a few hours he could be free. Again, not that time had any meaning here, but the prospect of being free with his magic made Hajime tingle.

“Hey, I want to know something before I start.” Komaeda said as they entered the library.

“Yes?” Hajime asked.

“Why are you trapped here? Or I suppose how did you become trapped here?”

Bending the answer was easy and it always worked best when told with the truth. “I granted wishes, when I had my magic. Then, as magic faded and less and less people needed wishes granted they feared my magic. That’s when they trapped me here.”

“You could grant wishes?” Komaeda stared. “Wow, that’s interesting. How did that work? Was it just any absentminded wish?”

“It had to be heartfelt. It didn’t matter how small or large.” Hajime told Komaeda with a soft smile.

Komaeda was silent for a moment before he nodded and took the chalk and the salt. “You’ll need to walk me through this.”

That was easy. Hajime took the book and pointed to the empty space in the library. “First, you’ll need the chalk.”

Work occurred in silence. Komaeda was very proficient and Hajime admired his writing. It was crisp and neat. Then, once the circle was complete with the ruins, Komaeda set the candle down in the middle, unlit, and turned to Hajime.

“The reading?”

“It goes like this.” Hajime started to speak, slowly and carefully.

Komaeda stumbled a bit, his words mixing up, but after a few tries he completed it perfectly. Hajime smiled and walked to the circle’s center, careful to not mess up the ruins or the chalk. Then, he sat down, the candle in front of him, still unlit.

“Do we need to light the candle?” Komaeda asked.

“No, it will light with magic if things are going smoothly.” Hajime explained.

“Okay.” Komaeda held the book tightly. “Here it goes.”

He spoke clearly, pronouncing things properly. Midway through the spell, the candle lit and Hajime swallowed with anticipation. Komaeda continued but even though the candle lit, there wasn’t some pull or tug of magic returning. Hajime waited until Komaeda finished before he stood up, flexing his hand. Nothing. No swell of magic aiding his desire to grant wishes. Frowning, Hajime looked around the circle. Komaeda had done everything correctly and spoke properly. There had to be something missing.

“Did I do it wrong?” Komaeda asked. “Or… is this actually the spell?”

“It is the spell.” Hajime muttered. “Something is missing… runes… chalk… salt… incantation… magic…” He then paused and whipped his head to Komaeda. “Of course.”

“Of course, what?” Komaeda asked.

“Magic.” Hajime breathed out. “You don’t know any magic. Of course. That’s it. You’ve never cast a spell, apart from simple childhood ones everyone does like wishing upon stars, right?”

“Uh… yes?” Komaeda stared.

“Your magic pool is small.” Hajime tapped his heart. “You did it right, you just don’t have the reserve of magic. We were too hasty. We need to build it up.”

“Build it up?” Komaeda repeated. “How?”

“Obviously I’ll teach you.” Hajime said. “We need to start with simple spells and work your way up to this one.”

“Okay… so what you mean is… until I master magic… we can’t leave?”

“Yes, exactly.” Hajime nodded. “So, let’s get started with those lessons.”

Freedom had been snatched from Hajime, but it wasn’t fully out of his grasp. He could do this. He could teach Komaeda.

~

Magic could be finicky, but the basics were solid. Hajime barely needed a book to teach Komaeda simple tasks, like lighting the candle or summoning small objects towards him. The incantations and motions were all but ingrained in Hajime. Even though Hajime couldn’t cast anything, teaching was something he could still do. Watching Komaeda struggle with them was refreshing in a weird sort of way. It was nice to see where people came from. When Komaeda finally managed to light a candle properly he weakly smiled and set his hand down.

“Say, I have a question.” Komaeda said, voice raspy.

“Yes?”

“I don’t feel hungry or physically tired. Is that always the case here?”

Hajime nodded. “You can eat if you want and sleep if you want, but it’s not a pressing matter. Do you want to take a break?”

Komaeda flushed. “If you don’t mind. I also want to see more of the town.”

Hajime stood up. “Then allow me to show you around. Properly this time.”

They left the library, heading out into the town. Komaeda looked up at the sky and hummed. “It really is still dusk.”

“I can change the town later, if you want.” Hajime hummed.

He then let Komaeda walk around. Hajime trailed silently around. Komaeda stared at all the buildings and the street, eyes wide. Their footsteps were the only sound echoing off the empty streets. Komaeda didn’t seem to mind, but when they reached the edge of town, he turned around and gestured to the surrounding area.

“Hey, I was wondering.” Komaeda started slowly. “This town is very old, judging by the architecture. You were living in such a different time period than I am.”

The sting in Hajime’s heart at the reminder of how long he had been trapped burned. His hand twitched and Hajime wished once again he could enact his revenge on the alchemists. All in good time. He could always find their ancestors and steal their souls in retaliation. Maybe that would be the first thing he did when he was free. Well, after eating Komaeda’s soul. Hajime didn’t need any witnesses to his escape. Tucking the thoughts away, Hajime instead turned around and looked at the empty streets.

“Do you want to see?” He asked. “What the town was like with people?”

“You can show me?” Komaeda was immediately beside him, his eyes wide.

“Sure.” Hajime lifted his arm. “It’s a regular evening for you all.”

Suddenly there were people filling the streets and the buildings. Smells of food started to waffle into the streets along with music and laughter. Komaeda nearly jumped and Hajime hid his laughter. The people kept bustling around, ignoring the two of them, continuing on with their routines. Interesting. Hajime made a note. It seemed anyone who wasn’t an illusion was automatically not registered.

“They aren’t noticing us.”

“They won’t unless you interact with them.” Hajime told Komaeda. “Come, we can check the shops out if you want. Or if you want we can eat something.”

“That sounds good.” Komaeda mused.

Walking along, Komaeda had a new bounce to his step. Hajime watched as Komaeda checked out all the vendors before picking one that served piping hot apple pies. Hajime decided to take one too, just to join Komaeda. They walked over to the fountain and ate there, staring up at the sky and watching the people bustle around.

“Will they disappear on their own or do you have to order it?”

“Both can happen. I could order it or they will disappear naturally.” Hajime replied.

“This is so cool.” Komaeda mused as he looked around. “I feel like I’m at a festival in a museum or something. All the historical sites, the outfits…” Komaeda smiled. “I’m studying history actually.”

“You are?” Hajime didn’t really care, but since Komaeda was volunteering the information he wasn’t going to stop him.

“Yes.” Komaeda bit into his pie and ate some before speaking again. “Relics of the past always have fascinated me. They tell so much about where we’ve come from and how far we’ve gone. It is rather hopeful, don’t you think?”

Hopeful. That was a term Hajime wasn’t familiar with as of late. Still, Komaeda had a point. The past revealed so much. “You have a point.”

“Ah, sorry.” Komaeda then flushed. “You’ve been trapped here and haven’t even seen some of the things society has created.” He then brightened. “Say, why don’t I tell you some of the things from the outside world when I need a break from studying magic? It could help us not feel like strangers.”

Hajime didn’t care either way. Komaeda’s soul was going to be devoured the moment the spell was broken. If Komaeda chattered it would only help Hajime’s goal. Komaeda would feel close to him and that would spur him to keep working hard in studying magic. Plus, it would help Hajime when he was finally free. The outside world wouldn’t be as unfamiliar. It was a win-win situation. All Hajime had to do was pretend to be nice.

“Sure, I’d love that.”

~

Upon returning to the library Komaeda asked to sit in the pit filled with pillows. Hajime had no problem, so they took the books and sunk in. With the candle exercise complete there was no issue with potential fire (not that it mattered in the end) and they could continue with lessons.

At least, that’s what Hajime had hoped. Instead, only about half an hour into lessons Komaeda had drifted off to sleep, the book draped over his chest. Hajime paused. It must have been an instinctual reaction. He could simply wake Komaeda up, or he could just wait and let Komaeda sleep. Deciding to do that, Hajime got out of the pillow pit and grabbed a book. Sitting at the table, Hajime started to read. He didn’t want Komaeda thinking he was creepy by watching him sleep.

The silence in the library was the same, but the atmosphere was different. Having someone else stuck with him had truly changed the dynamic. Hajime touched the book and remined himself to be patient. Komaeda would break him out. He had waited this long. Hajime could wait just a little longer.

~

Hajime was half way through the book when Komaeda woke up with a startled jolt, followed by the rustling of the pillows. It was that rustling that pulled Hajime out of the book. Setting it on the table, Hajime watched Komaeda stretch before he gasped out and stumbled out of the pillow pit. His cheeks were pink and his hair a bit messy.

“I’m sorry!” Komaeda sat down. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I know it’s not needed but those pillows are so comfortable and I…”

“It’s fine.” Hajime shut his book. “We can continue when you’re ready.”

Komaeda hastily ran his fingers through his hair and he straightened his shirt. Sitting down across from Hajime, Komaeda then opened the book he had fallen asleep with and set it in front of him.

“Okay, I’m ready to continue.”

~

Time slipped, as it was prone to do in the prison, and by the time Komaeda wanted another break they had breezed through an entire two sections in the book. Hajime stretched and watched Komaeda, who was leaning back in the chair, eyes closed. He wasn’t sleeping; Hajime could tell by his breathing patterns. Idly, Hajime touched one of the books. Now felt like a good time to prompt Komaeda with questions about the outside world.

“May I ask you something?”

“Yes?” Komaeda opened his eyes.

“What’s the world like now?”

Komaeda laced his fingers together, humming to himself. “Where to start? Maybe you should tell me how you remember the world?”

That was easy. “You saw outside.” Hajime told Komaeda. “I built it out of my memories. All the towns are like that. I can’t construct what I don’t know.”

“What’s the most recent town?” Komaeda asked.

Hajime took a moment to sort out his answer. “The clock tower town. It’s washed in oranges and yellows all the time. It’s quaint, like a summer evening is around dinner time. Everything feels vacant, distant from the bustle and laughter of the people. However, it isn’t hollow. It’s merely at a resting point. Around the town there are train tracks and stations all around.”

Komaeda nodded, absorbing the answer before he spoke again. “In my city it’s flashes of white, beige, blue, and green. The air is stark, clean, but also tasteless. It’s busy too. We have train stations as well, fast, sleek trains that can go around the city or speed through the country side faster than any horse. A lot of the technology is powered by science, by alchemist’s work. Society functions with technology and magic is taught as a lost art. Any magic seen is small, like charms, potions, or weak illusions. Magic is seen as an entertainment or trinket based art.”

“What a shame.” Hajime couldn’t imagine a world like that. “It sounds imbalanced.”

“Perhaps it is.” Komaeda nodded. “Superstitions, sacred grounds, and spiritual practices are still around. Sometimes strange happens occur and no one can explain it beyond simply saying “magic”. I think that’s why some people fear it.”

Komaeda then smiled. “However, the magic you’re teaching me feels warm, friendly. Are all people capable of using magic?”

His question warmed the room, burning with curiosity hotter than any flame Komaeda had produced. Hajime smiled. “Everyone is capable of some magic. It’s not always as overt as what you’re doing.”

“Really? Maybe when we’re out of here you can teach me more. I feel like this is simply a crash course.”

Teach him more. Hajime was going to eat his soul when they were out. He was going to enjoy ripping it from Komaeda. It would be the first soul he had eaten in eons. Teaching Komaeda more magic was a suggestion that would never come to pass.

“Sure.” Hajime lied easily through his teeth. “I’ll teach you more once we’re out.”

The smile that Komaeda shot him was full, warm, blinding. “I appreciate it. Say, can I ask a favour?”

A favour? Was it a wish? Hajime’s blood tingled even without magic coursing through it. The buried reaction to immediately wanting to fulfill wishes felt seared into his soul.

“What is it?” Hajime’s voice dipped.

“I um…” Komaeda bit his lip. “I’d like to see that town you just described.”

It wasn’t a wish, but it was a request. Hajime tried to not feel slightly disappointed, but he perked up at the idea. He hadn’t changed the town in a while and even though all of the places were boring for him, they wouldn’t be for Komaeda.

“Sure. I can do that. Let’s go.”

“Ah… you don’t mind pausing lessons?”

“We’ve already paused them.” Hajime pointed out wirily. “What’s a little bit of a break in a place that has no flow in time?”

“You have a point.”

They stood up and walked out of the library, greeted by the dark sky and the warmly lit square. Hajime closed his eyes and envisioned the town, the warm colours, the buildings, the train tracks. Soon he felt the shift around him, a whisper of air like someone was changing sheets on a bed. Komaeda gasped out and when Hajime opened his eyes, the entire scenery had shifted, save for the library’s doors.

Komaeda turned around, eyes wide, a smile on his face as he took in all of the sights. Hajime stood silently, wondering if Komaeda would want to explore. Hajime would leave him to that. Best to not always trail Komaeda around. However, that was all taken back when Komaeda then turned to him. The smile was now directed at him and Hajime, for the first time in forever, felt a small tingle of something in his heart.

“Thank you.” Komaeda beamed. “It’s so lovely. Say, let’s walk around together before continuing on with studying, what do you say?”

The answer was obviously no.

“Yes, it sounds like fun.” Hajime said instead.

~

A little routine cropped up within the next while. They studied in the library and when Komaeda wanted a break he would either fall asleep, tell Hajime more about the outside world, or he would go exploring. The next time the option of exploring cropped up, Hajime carefully declined and let Komaeda go off on his own. However, the silence as he sat in the library suddenly felt wrong and uncomfortable against Hajime’s skin. He had scowled and read another book as he waited for Komaeda to return.

Komaeda was a quick study with magic and soon they were advancing into intermediate forms of magic, more incantations and written magic. Hajime didn’t need to focus on more practical uses. Not when Komaeda was learning how to break spells with other spells. Latin was soon added to their study and with the increase in work, Hajime had expected Komaeda to balk at the material, but he pushed along.

“Don’t you need a break?” Hajime asked idly.

They had been working on a complex written spell when he had asked. Komaeda had his hair pulled back, revealing how pale his skin was everywhere. He had also changed clothes. All though they didn’t need to do so, Komaeda claimed it felt normal and it made him happy. Currently he was wearing clothes that were more from Hajime’s time, with a tunic that laced up at the front and some pants that were looser on his form. The added hair pulled back made Hajime feel that if they put some sandals on Komaeda and added an instrument he’d look like a wandering musician.

Komaeda looked up, frowning a little. “No? Do you feel I need a break?”

Hajime’s brain immediately caught the wording. Why would it be up to him if Komaeda needed a break or not? Hajime then let it slide. Perhaps Komaeda thought there was some sort of magical depletion he couldn’t feel as someone new to the practice of magic. In reality, the human body knew it’s limits and would express it when it was time. Using magic was just like exercising, sure, taking breaks was good, but there was no “hidden” use of energy.

“Breaks are up to you.” Hajime said, keeping his voice gentle. “You know your limits better than I do.”

“Right.” Komaeda bit his lip. “Sorry.”

Komaeda turned back to the book and began to write some things down. Hajime glanced over and noted he was writing an advanced spell for destroying locks or other magically warded places. It was certainly further than Hajime had expected Komaeda to be at. He was clearly gifted and worked hard. Hajime couldn’t have had a better person stuck with him at random. At this rate he’d be out in no time and then Komaeda’s soul would be his.

When Komaeda finished writing the spell he then turned to Hajime. “I’m going to try pronouncing this. Let me know if I have it right.”

He spoke, his voice fluid, though sometimes faltering in volume. However, when he finished, everything was pronounced correctly.

“That was perfect.” Hajime told Komaeda.

“Thank you.”

Komaeda returned to the book and after double checking something he took a deep breath and tried the spell. Since there was nothing to practice on nothing would open, but there would be the release of magical energy, so Hajime would see if Komaeda performed it correctly. A moment passed and Komaeda stopped talking but there was no light. Hajime shrugged to himself. The spell was difficult and there would be stumbles along the way.

“Did I get it?”

“No.” Hajime informed Komaeda. “However, that was a first attempt. Keep trying and you’ll master it.”

“Right.”

For some reason, Hajime detected a small waver in Komaeda’s voice. Tucking that away, Hajime watched Komaeda try again. This time, his voice was a little too sharp, a little too hurried. Nothing happened. Komaeda tried again. Hajime sat through and listened to his voice before reaching out and stopping Komaeda. It was the first time he’d done so, which resulted in Komaeda jerking his hand and turning sharply towards Hajime.

“You’re speaking too sharply.” Hajime told Komaeda softly. “Don’t take the spell so fast. Slow down your words.”

Komaeda frowned and it felt loud. He twisted away from Hajime, cheeks a bit pink. “Sorry. I was just… thinking.”

Thinking. Hajime weighed the word and evaluated it. Was Komaeda worried about something? Hajime wasn’t the best regarding teaching; Komaeda was his first student after all. Perhaps this was where Hajime tried to give words of encouragement?

“You’re moving along really well.” Hajime blurted out before he could carefully think of his words. “Don’t rush casting spells. The magic isn’t going anywhere and this place isn’t going anywhere either.”

Hajime’s words sat heavily in the room. Komaeda was simply looking at Hajime, lips pressed together, before he slowly nodded. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Komaeda then turned back to the spell and the studying continued.

~

Later, when Komaeda took a break he went for a walk. Hajime followed because Komaeda shot him a look that seemed to imply he wanted to ask but wasn’t for some unknown reason. Hajime couldn’t figure out what was going on in Komaeda’s mind. Ever since the mishap with the spell Komaeda had been quiet. Not that it was Hajime’s business. He didn’t really need to press Komaeda into talking about his feelings. If Komaeda talked to him or not about it that didn’t matter to Hajime. So long as the spell around his prison was broken.

They walked around the sunset drenched town. Hajime walked up familiar paths, paths that he had tread too many times to count. Komaeda seemed to be dragging his heels and not caring the direction they walked. Silence stretched thickly between them until they reached the center of the town. Komaeda walked around the town square, as though he was simply taking the long way around to turn when he finally spoke.

“Hey, I was sort of thinking… you’ve been here long.”

That was an understatement. “I have.”

“Earlier I was sort of… well I was childish.” There was a pause. “I’ve just never excelled at anything in life…"

Hajime braced himself. Was this where Komaeda started spilling his life’s story to him? Hajime felt a small wave of irritation build, but he smothered it. Who cared if Komaeda told him every little secret? If it made Komaeda feel better and gave him a confidence boost to get his thoughts off his chest Hajime wasn’t going to stop him. In fact, if talking it out gave a confidence boost and made Komaeda more focused, Hajime wasn’t going to stop that.

“... and I’m worried that you’re irritated at my lack of growth regarding the study of magic.”

That wasn’t the end Hajime was expecting, but amongst the surprise Hajime felt something else brew inside of him, something he didn’t expect to grow. Irritation. Komaeda had, somehow, thought he knew what Hajime was feeling and thinking. He was putting words into Hajime’s mouth. That simple assumption made Hajime’s skin tingle.

“What makes you think I’m irritated at your pace in studying?” Hajime slowly started. “Did I say something or do something?”

“Uh… no… it’s just I know how I am and I…”

Hajime didn’t let Komaeda finish his sentence. “I don’t care about your past experiences or how you view your abilities. I’m not irritated and I’d prefer that you didn’t assume how I feel.”

“Yes, but earlier, with the spell. I didn’t get it and you’ve been trapped for so long. My mistakes are wasting your time…”

Hajime wasn’t going to comfort Komaeda, at least not in a traditional sense. Komaeda wasn’t putting himself down out of a need to gain praise. He truly felt inadequate. Whether that made the situation better or not, Hajime didn’t care. Komaeda’s sense of worth wasn’t something Hajime was going to break but it also wasn’t something he was going to carefully rebuild.

“Look.” Hajime ended up sighing out. “You’re not wasting my time. I’ve never stated any form of frustration regarding your mastering of magic. I don’t know where this thought came from, but don’t worry about me. I can wait. I’m patient. You’re fine. This is all fine. There is no reason to ponder my feelings.”

That should have been it. Except then Komaeda opened his mouth.

“There is no need to lie to me. I know when I’ve messed up and…”

Hajime’s irritation turned into full blown frustration. How were his words anything other than clear? Smothering the urge to shout, Hajime glared fully at Komaeda.

“Let’s be clear, Komaeda. I never lie. Whatever issue you’re having, that’s something you’ll need to figure out on your own. I don’t know what’s happened in the past, but don’t assume you know how I feel.”

Hajime then left. He wasn’t going to sit and talk Komaeda through his perceived notions.

~

Time passed. Hajime didn’t return to the library and instead walked around the town, savouring the maddening silence that hung in the air. The desire to create someone filtered through Hajime’s mind briefly before he decided not to. Instead, he just walked aimlessly around until he returned to the library’s doors. Pausing, Hajime stared at the wood, as though it would tell him if Komaeda had returned or not. Deciding to not just wait around, Hajime pushed the doors and walked in. Komaeda being present or not wasn’t something that concerned him.

Komaeda was present and Hajime took it as a sign of good fortune. The moment Hajime walked in Komaeda perked up, clutching the book tightly. Hajime walked over, feeling no sense in beating around any bush. Sitting down beside Komaeda, Hajime examined him. He looked a bit worn out. Perhaps he had taken out his emotions on something. That never mattered. The world would repair itself.

“Feeling better?”

“I…” Komaeda thickly swallowed. “I want to apologise. My insecurities are my own and all you were doing was reassuring me but I threw that in your face. I shouldn’t have assumed how you feel. I just…”

Komaeda didn’t cry, but he looked pained, his expression scrunching and his voice coming out uneven. “I just felt like I wasn’t moving fast enough. I was thinking about how long you’ve been trapped here and I let it influence me more than I should have.”

Hajime opened his mouth to tell Komaeda it was fine, that they could move past this blunder (that really wasn’t a blunder to Hajime) but then Komaeda spoke once more.

“I just really want to help you escape. I don’t think it’s fair that you’ve been trapped here for so long.”

His words were light, sincere and they hit Hajime upside the head. Komaeda was pure, speaking honestly. He wasn’t lying or fabricating anything. Even with only a snippet understanding to why Hajime was trapped he called it unfair. The entire circumstances were hidden to Komaeda yet he easily deemed what he felt was right vs. wrong.

Something inside of Hajime fluttered and for the first time Hajime felt a genuine smile grace his lips. How sweet. He hoped Komaeda’s soul tasted as pure as it was coming across.

“I’m sorry. That was a bit mushy…”

“No, it’s fine.” Hajime reached out and touched Komaeda’s hands briefly. “Thank you. I appreciate your efforts. Now, let’s set this little misunderstanding behind us and continue.”

“Sure.” Komaeda returned the smile.

~

When they finished a chunk of studying Komaeda requested Hajime shift the town to something else. Hajime didn’t mind and with free reign he changed the town to a seaside town, one that had bright blue skies and sunshine filtering down. The quaint houses made of white stone lined the roads and the trees added shade. Komaeda skipped down the empty market, where Hajime immediately filled it, just so Komaeda could see how the town was when it was alive. Komaeda grinned with delight and took time to look at everything. He even settled on some food, carrying around some smoked meat and chewing absentmindedly as they walked through to the beach.

The beach was the only place without the fake people. The waves lapped at the pristine sand and the smell of salt and brine filled the air. Hajime watched as Komaeda shed his shoes and walked around until he reached the water. He didn’t step in far, only until the waves lapped pleasantly at his ankles before he turned around.

“Come on Hinata.”

It was the first time Komaeda had ever used Hajime’s name. Hajime felt slightly dizzy at the sound but Komaeda didn’t notice. He lifted his hand.

“Join me.”

Hajime slipped his shoes off and walked over to Komaeda. With the angle of the sun and the glistening sea, Komaeda looked like he was glowing, sparkling. Taking Komaeda’s hand made Hajime feel warm despite the cool feel of water at his feet.

“Doesn’t it feel nice?” Komaeda asked.

“It does.” Hajime muttered, his voice feeling far away.

“When we get out of here and if you want to join me, we can go to a beach.” Komaeda stared out at the ocean. “Of course, I can’t guarantee it will be this nice or quiet.” He smiled to himself. “However, I love beaches.”

The tone of Komaeda’s voice filled Hajime and it made the tingling inside intensify. Hajime looked at where their hands were still touching and decided it was because he had lived so long without physical touch. That explanation explained why he felt so off.

Nodding to himself, Hajime simply let them stand and stare out at the fake ocean until Komaeda wanted to leave.

The silence was peaceful and warm.

~

Something had shifted in Hajime and Komaeda must had noticed. When they studied Komaeda sat a bit closer, like he could tell Hajime was touch starved. It was a nice gesture that would ultimately go wasted on Hajime. Komaeda’s kindness would end him as the moment Hajime had his magic Komaeda’s soul would be eaten.

Still, Hajime wasn’t going to stop Komaeda. Instead he just let Komaeda go through the lessons and slowly talked more, pointing more things out. In turn Komaeda seemed to soar through and master each step. Each moment made Hajime feel closer to his goal of escaping.

~

“Say,” Komaeda stretched out in the pillow pile, “I was wondering something.”

“Yes?” Hajime was beside him, tossing one of the pastel pink pillows up and down.

“How did I even end up here?”

“I don’t know.” Hajime caught the pillow. “I’m oblivious to the outside world. I certainly didn’t try anything special. I can’t use any magic here. What were you doing before you arrived here?”

Komaeda opened his mouth to respond but then shut it audibly.

“I… I think I was out on a walk? In… a forest?”

A forest. Hajime had no idea what to make of that. “You were in a forest by chance?”

“I don’t think so. I think I had a purpose… maybe I was just going on a nature walk?” Komaeda sighed. “Sorry I asked you, thinking you’d have the answer, but we’re getting no where.”

“That’s perfectly all right.” Hajime shrugged. “I assure you I wasn’t doing anything.”

However, later, as Komaeda had drifted off to sleep (as he was prone to do) Hajime thought back to the moment before Komaeda arrived. How he had destroyed the towns upon towns and soon found himself back in the first town, how he had looked at the fake stars. There was no way he had done anything except mutter that chant children did when they looked up at the stars…

Hajime paused. He had made a wish on the stars. He had made a wish on fake stars. That couldn’t have summoned Komaeda. That was ridiculous. That spell wasn’t even really a spell. It was more a ward, a small blip of hopeful thinking to burst the caster. It wasn’t even real magic.

Yet…

Hajime slowly reached out and touched Komaeda lightly, hoping it didn’t wake him up. Everything leading up to Komaeda’s arrival had to be circumstantial. There was no way… but Hajime knew old magics, magic that was seeped into the fabric of the world and time. Magic that dictated there was no such thing as coincidences.

If that was the case, didn’t that mean the world had answered his plead? The world had given Komaeda to him somehow. The details didn’t matter. Hajime felt a spark inside of him. If his futile little wish on fake stars answered him then Komaeda was here for Hajime. He only existed in this space because of Hajime.

Komaeda, in a way, was Hajime’s.

The thought made a shiver ripple through Hajime’s spine, violently rip through him. The spark that it lit burned hotter than a soul, hotter than magic. The simple idea of someone existing for his sake made Hajime’s mind spin. The universe had granted him reciprocation instead of how it always had been: Hajime granting the wishes.

His wish had been granted.

That meant Komaeda was his, but only for a short amount of time. Komaeda was Hajime’s until he escaped, then the wish was granted and the price of escaping was Komaeda leaving. Or at least, it would be if the universe had a say.

Suddenly the single option of eating Komaeda’s soul felt incomplete. Eating Komaeda’s soul would be cheating the gift the universe had given him. There was no doubt in Hajime’s mind that after his escape, Komaeda would leave him. The plan to cheat the system and eat Komaeda’s soul was still on the table, but it suddenly wasn’t enough. Eating Komaeda soul would be a spark of satisfaction, instant gratification. That was fine, but suddenly Hajime wanted more.

Brushing Komaeda’s hair, Hajime thought. There were three options:

One – he let the universe run naturally and let Komaeda go

Two – he ate Komaeda’s soul the moment he was free

Or Three – Hajime did something else that resulted in Komaeda staying with him

Hajime bit his lip. If Komaeda wasn’t staying with him as a consumed soul then there really was only one other option: he kept Komaeda as he was, alive, whole, and intact.

It would be worth it. Hajime thought back to the smile on Komaeda’s face when they were at the ocean, at the brushing of their hands, and his sincerity. While Hajime had no idea how Komaeda felt about him, skewing Komaeda into believing they had a deeper connection would be easy. Of course, Hajime didn’t care if Komaeda truly liked him in the end. As long as Hajime could keep Komaeda with him he didn’t care.

Pulling his hand back, Hajime lay down, just a bit off from Komaeda. If he was going to create a deeper connection, he had to test the water. Closing his eyes, Hajime lay still, evening out his breathing, testing. He had no idea when Komaeda would wake up, but Hajime was patient.

~

Hajime didn’t know how long he had remained still, but when he felt Komaeda shift around him it made the wait worth it. Closing his eyes and trying to remember how sleep worked, Hajime relaxed and let his breathing even out. Remaining still even when Komaeda clearly was awake was easy. Hajime turned a little, angling a bit closer to Komaeda.

“Hinata?” Komaeda’s voice was soft.

Warm hands touched Hajime softly, hesitant, not strong. Hajime didn’t move and waited, wondering what Komaeda would do. To his delight, Komaeda leaned a bit closer. Hajime could feel Komaeda moving a bit closer, hand lightly shaking Hajime.

“He’s never fallen asleep before…” Komaeda muttered to himself. “Should I wake him?”

Komaeda’s grip fluttered and Hajime took the opportunity carefully. Gently he shifted, curling a bit closer to Komaeda. They were closer than they had ever been, though not full on hugging or cuddling. Still, Hajime felt Komaeda’s heart beat hasten. Interesting. Hajime held back a gleeful smile and relaxed.

“I definitely should wake him…” Komaeda reached out. “What if he’s upset…?”

As soon as the hand touched Hajime to fully shake him, Hajime allowed his eyes to flutter open. Komaeda jolted but Hajime ignored it and fake yawned, stretching. Blinking a few times, like he needed to blink away the sleep, Hajime half sat up.

“Komaeda?” Hajime’s voice was husky and it added to the illusion.

“Yes?!”

“Did I fall asleep?”

“You… um… I guess so…” Komaeda’s voice was soft.

“Sorry.” Hajime apologised for no reason. “I must have followed your lead.” He then smiled. “I hope you weren’t waiting long?”

“I… I wasn’t.”

How cute. Hajime moved away from Komaeda. His test had come with some positive results. A flustered Komaeda was cute.

“Still, sorry.” Hajime said again before he slowly got out of the pillow pit. “Let’s continue?”

“Yes, of course!”

Komaeda scrambled out of the pillow pit and Hajime hid his smile. Success.

~

It turned out that making Komaeda flustered was easy. Hajime let their session continue with a few more grazes of hands and smiles. Komaeda barely finished a section and Hajime decided to tone it down afterwards, just to give Komaeda a break and talk himself into thinking it was nothing.

Then, when they started the next session after Komaeda had a bit of a break, Hajime followed through and let Komaeda study like they always had before. To Hajime’s internal delight, Komaeda answered quietly and wrung his hands, keeping his gaze down.

Another success.

When the lesson ended and Komaeda excused himself, Hajime let him go out on a walk alone. It was best that Komaeda mull over what had just occurred on his own. Waving Komaeda good bye, Hajime waited a while after the door shut before he looked at the parchment with the spell on it. It was the proper spell, the one to escape, but Hajime knew he had to modify it slightly. Thankfully endless time had given him all the knowledge he needed. Walking over Hajime grabbed the book he needed.

The book was small, thin, dull in cover. Hajime opened it and flipped to the right page. Then, he dipped the quill into ink and wrote the runes carefully along the right edge. When Hajime finished he smiled to himself and set the quill and ink aside.

Now all he had to do was wait for Komaeda to return. That gave him more than enough time to come up with an explanation. Not that Hajime needed the time. After all, he had told Komaeda he never lied.

~

“I’m back.” Komaeda announced, shutting the door.

Hajime looked over. Komaeda had changed. The town was still the one set by the ocean. Perhaps he went to the ocean and waded a bit too deep. Not deep enough to get his hair wet though. Komaeda’s hair remained fluffy and unhindered by water.

“Welcome back.” Hajime greeted. “Did you have a good walk?”

“I did.” Komaeda sat back down. “I went to the beach.”

“I guessed. Your clothes are different.”

Komaeda blushed. “I may have waded a bit too deep.”

“I figured that too.” Hajime laughed. “Say, I decided to check the parchment with the spell again and I noticed an error.”

“You did?” Komaeda’s eyes widened, the blush intensifying. “It wasn’t something I did?”

“No, nothing like that. I just realised I forgot to factor myself into the spell. Since I’m the one the spell was placed on. Normally the spell is directed to the environment so there is no need to specify.”

“I see.” Komaeda smiled. “I’m glad you noticed. Other wise when I try again and it didn’t work I’d worry I did something wrong.”

“It would have been my mistake.” Hajime easily assured. “At least now when you try again it will work due to the increase in your magic.”

“Increase in magic.” Komaeda mused. “I would have never thought I’d be casting magic but here I am. I promise I’ll do my best.”

This was a good time to touch Komaeda again. Hajime reached out and touched his hand, curling his fingers warmly. “I believe in you.”

Komaeda flushed again. “Right.”

Hajime noticed he didn’t pull his hand back. That was another success. Keeping his hands over Komaeda’s for a while, Hajime then pulled away. Komaeda didn’t chase his hands, but Hajime saw the twitch. He wanted to. How cute.

“Keep studying.” Hajime stood up. “I think there is only one more part for you to master. Then we’ll have all the parts. I’ll grab the book.”

Walking to the shelf, Hajime grabbed the book and waited until Komaeda was in his studies before walking back. Half draping himself over Komaeda, Hajime savoured the flinch and stillness, the warmth of Komaeda, before he set the book down.

“Here.” Hajime kept himself over Komaeda for a moment.

“T-Thanks.”

Moving away, Hajime went back to the table and watched Komaeda, pink staining his cheeks, continue working.

Yet another success.

~

Komaeda began to work on setting up the spell properly. He wasn’t done his studies, but he claimed doing something beyond staring at paper would help him internalise the material. So, Hajime dutifully fetched more salt and let Komaeda practice drawing the circle and the ruins, alternating with the chalk and salt. Sometimes Komaeda smudged the writing but he always fixed it, and when he finished Hajime would evaluate. Soon, one of the circles Komaeda had drawn remained on the floor, the tables pushed far enough away so they wouldn’t ruin it.

The spells became more and more complex and soon Hajime had to give Komaeda something to practice on. Again, that caused Hajime to fabricate a lock smith’s shop and fetch locked boxes for Komaeda to practice breaking the locks on with magic. With each step in locks Komaeda cleanly broke Hajime knew Komaeda was close to breaking the containment spell around the area.

“Hey, I have a request.” Komaeda said as he stepped away from his work, another lock broken.

“What is it?” Hajime tilted his head.

“I was just wondering if we could set off fireworks?”

“Fireworks?” Hajime blinked. “What brought this on?”

“Uh… it’s just… with the beach it made me think of summer and suddenly all I could think of is running around with fireworks.”

Hajime couldn’t remember the last time he had set off fireworks or watched professional ones. It wouldn’t be difficult. There were shops around in some of the towns that sold the materials. There was no reason to not indulge in Komaeda’s request.

“Sure, we can do that.”

“Thank you!”

“But I’ll have to find the right town for the setting.” Hajime warned.

“That’s fine.” Komaeda assured. “I’m looking forward to this. I can help, if you want.”

Time together would build their bond closer. Hajime nodded. “You’ve worked hard. Let’s go gather things for fireworks.”

Leaving the library, Hajime shifted to a town he knew had fireworks supplies, just not the right time of day. The buildings were now made of varying materials and were tucked in all sorts of odd angles and side streets. Hajime lead them with ease to a small shop in the back. Inside the place smelt like sandalwood and rosemary.

“How many towns can you change to?” Komaeda asked, voice in awe as he touched the side of the building.

“About twelve.” Hajime replied with ease. “Give or take. Honestly, I’m not too sure. They’re all from my memory and sometimes even if I remember I don’t want to shift to it.”

“Makes sense.”

Hajime smiled. “Now, let’s find a pail for water and then the right town for setting off fireworks.”

The towns shifted three times before Hajime picked one. It was a town he hadn’t shown Komaeda, but it was perfect. The entire place was dark, lit with glowing lanterns and the red wood buildings and grey stones lining the path set the mood. Dark trees stood tall and proud and Hajime could almost taste the smell of festivals occurring. He almost added people in but then decided to leave it with just him and Komaeda.

Setting up was easy. Hajime had done this before and so had Komaeda. When they were ready, Hajime let Komaeda light the first sparkler. It crackled and glowed warmly and soon Komaeda was smiling at the display. Hajime then let off some smaller fireworks, watching them spiral into the sky before popping with a string of colours. With every firework, Komaeda looked brighter, happier. Hajime couldn’t wait for Komaeda to be his.

“Thank you.” Komaeda said when they finished the small hand held fireworks. “This is fun.”

“You’re welcome.” Hajime set up some of the bigger fireworks. “Take a seat.” I’ll light these and then join you.”

Komaeda sat underneath one of the trees and Hajime set up so they’d easily see the fireworks. After carefully lighting them so they’d be staggered, Hajime quickly sat beside Komaeda and watched as the fireworks burst in the sky, painting it with warm colours. Sure, they weren’t professional or massive, but the smile Komaeda had was worth it. He even snuggled slightly closer to Hajime and Hajime wasn’t about to stop Komaeda from doing so. When the fireworks were over they still sat under the tree.

“Sorry they’re weren’t as fancy.” Hajime said as Komaeda stared into the inky black sky. “I used to paint the sky with magic. I’m not as familiar with regular fireworks.”

“That’s fine.” Komaeda assured. “I can see regular fireworks when I’m out of here. You can too. You’ll also have your magic back.”

“I will.” Hajime savoured the idea.

“It’s a shame people were afraid of you.” Komaeda mused. “I wonder why.”

Hajime hid his smile. “When you have power there are always people who will be afraid of you.”

Komaeda was silent and Hajime let his words sink into the air. Perhaps that was too heavy to end their little fireworks excursion. Hajime started to shift, to stand up, but then Komaeda spoke.

“Awfully heavy for our little firework excursion.” Komaeda pointed out what Hajime was thinking. “Could we perhaps also get something to eat before we return?”

“Even better.” Hajime assured, standing up. “I can show you the best restaurant in this entire town.”

~

They ended up eating steamed buns outside of a vendor’s, sitting on plush chairs. As Komaeda took his bun he smiled softly.

“Shame that this could be our last time hanging out. I mean, you are welcome to hang out with me once you’re free, but I imagine you won’t want to be stuck with a university student stagnant.”

“Travelling can be done in small doses.” Hajime answered. “There is no reason why we have to part after this.”

Because they won’t. Hajime was making sure of that.

Komaeda smiled. “That’s very sweet of you. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hajime bit into his steamed bun to once again hide his smile.

~

Komaeda finished writing the runes in the circle. Hajime didn’t know how long it had taken, but seeing the finished product made him feel like it had barely been a blink of the eye. Komaeda’s studies had paid off. The circle was neat, lines crisp, and writing precise. Hajime then eyed the extra text he had added smiled. That too was perfect. All they needed was a candle and Komaeda in the center and the spell could be tested.

 “Let’s stop.” Hajime said as Komaeda finished his writing. “I want to go out. Let’s take an evening off.”

“An evening off?” Komaeda blinked. “But I’m so close to finishing this and testing it out. Are you sure?”

Freedom was practically on Hajime’s lips, and the temptation to agree with Komaeda hotly burned inside of Hajime, but he had to push Komaeda closer to him. The fireworks had been a strong start, but Hajime knew he could do more.

“I can wait a little while longer.” Hajime assured. “Besides, I think you deserve it. I want to show you a town you’ve never seen. It will be my last time to show you physically a town from my memory.”

“That does sounds nice.” There was a nice pink against Komaeda’s face.

“Wait here.” Hajime said. “I’ll change the town.”

Exiting the library, Hajime slowly peeled the town away. He had only visited this town once, but he had spent an entire day there. The town was bright, filled with pastel blue and purple tones and yellow warming the sky. Flowers grew in planned flower beds around the town and there were a lot of trees as well. The houses and buildings were made of wood, all different shades, and the streets were paved with pebbles. One of the streets had polished white stones that Hajime knew during night would glow under the moon light. It was also one of the only towns that could switch time. Sure, it was like flipping a switch, either night or day, but that was what Hajime wanted.

Keeping the town in daylight, Hajime then summoned the people. Children, parents, merchants, shoppers, visitors, they all filled the streets and remained still. Hajime crafted his order.

“Go about as normal for day. When it becomes night, continue normally as well.”

The people then began to move. Hajime let them bustle around before he turned to the library and opened the doors.

“Let’s go.” Hajime extended his hand to Komaeda.

Komaeda took it and stepped outside. Hajime waited, watching Komaeda’s eyes widen and his smile fill warmly. Beaming Komaeda twirled and took it all in.

“It’s so beautiful here.” Komaeda inhaled. “And the flowers.”

“This town was known for flowers and fruit.” Hajime gave a bit of history. “People would come here far and wide especially in spring, to see the floral arrangements. The town also made silk, gorgeous silk clothes that were unmatched. I once came here to grant a wish from a silk merchant. They had just inherited the business from their parents. They wished that I help them out just for a day and run the shop.”

“What happened next?”

“I helped out.” Hajime answered. “We were the busiest shop and the owner worked hard. Their payment was a silk scarf that I gave a sick child later. Because they worked hard and didn’t use me as a crutch their shop flourished until they passed away.”

“That’s a lovely story.” Komaeda muttered. “I would have liked to see that, meet the owner.”

That was sweet. Hajime tugged Komaeda closer, keeping their fingers laced. “Let’s explore.”

They walked through the entire town, Komaeda seeing all the flowers and the fruit in the markets. He laughed in joy when they entered a silk shop. Komaeda then let go of Hajime’s hand and stared at the silk cloth folded neatly on the table. Hajime watched Komaeda slowly touch it gingerly before snatching his hand away like he had burned it.

“I don’t want to ruin anything.”

“You won’t.” Hajime assured. “Do you want to try an outfit on?”

“An… outfit?”

“Yes.” Hajime grabbed one of the shirts. “This is a clothing shop after all.”

“Is it okay?”

“It is.” Hajime then pressed the shirt into Komaeda’s arms. “It’s olive green. You were wearing a jacket like that when we first met.”

“I was.” Komaeda smiled. “Okay. I’ll… change.”

He stepped into the back and Hajime waited. When Komaeda returned, Hajime stared. The shirt wasn’t entirely olive green. Along the sleeves, which went to Komaeda’s elbows and flared out, had some warm muted yellow stitched into a simple geometric pattern. It was also on the hem and the collar. Hajime swallowed. Komaeda was still wearing the pants that made him look like a bard.

“How do I look?”

“You look good.” Hajime honestly responded. “How do you feel?”

“It’s comfortable, light.”

“Keep it on.” Hajime said. “And let’s go. I have somewhere I want to show you.”

Komaeda didn’t argue and when he walked over to Hajime he then grabbed Hajime’s hand on his own. The jolt was warm and Hajime smiled at the action. Komaeda was taking initiative. Curling his fingers over Komaeda’s hand, Hajime led them to the path where the stones were all white, polished and sparkling, like opals.

“This was a famous place.” Hajime told him. “People would come here believing it would grant them luck if they walked across it. Sometimes people would do things like propose or marry here. Or sometimes they’d walk here if they wanted help in studying or procuring a job. Many wishes were uttered here and I always was drawn back to this place, feeling the magic.”

“It’s gorgeous.” Komaeda agreed.

“However, it was more beautiful at night.” Hajime said. “Even in the dark the stones glowed but especially during full moons. The stones would reflect the full moon and glow brighter.”

“Wish I could see it.”

Hajime smiled and then flipped the switch. The town was immediately engulfed in night. Komaeda flinched but Hajime held on his hand tightly. Then, the stones began to glow, brightly reflecting and glimmering. Komaeda’s grip loosened and Hajime smiled as he ventured out, eyes bright with joy.

“You can change the time.”

“Only in this town.” Hajime explained.

“This is so gorgeous.” Komaeda breathed out before he turned to Hajime. “Hinata, may I ask a question?”

Hajime expected Komaeda to ask him some sort of factual question, but instead Komaeda threw him for a loop.

“Is this a date?”

Komaeda then flushed.

“I mean, you’ve been touchy and I may be reading the room wrong, but then you mentioned proposals and marriage here and… forget I said anything…”

Komaeda turned to walk away, but Hajime grabbed him, gently touching Komaeda’s hand. This was favourable. Komaeda was throwing the possibility of intimacy and despite the fact they were the only people around and Komaeda’s feelings could be a result of the proximity, that didn’t matter. Hajime wanted this. His Komaeda. The universe had gifted him to Hajime and now that Komaeda had opened the possibility Hajime wasn’t going to let the conversation die.

“It is. At least, that was my intention.” Hajime told Komaeda. “However, what do you want this to be?”

“I…” Komaeda exhaled roughly. “I think… I don’t know.” He settled.

A good person would pull away and tell Komaeda he could sort it out and when he had a solid choice that was unfiltered by bias that would be the answer. However, Hajime wasn’t a good person.

Instead he leaned in and pulled Komaeda closer, wrapping an arm around Komaeda’s waist. He kept the grip light in case Komaeda wanted to pull away. Komaeda made no such move. Hajime then angled his head.

“Perhaps let me help with your answer?”

Hajime then pressed a kiss to Komaeda’s lips. Their lips seared together hotly and Hajime kissed warmly. Komaeda didn’t push him away and soon melted into the kiss. Hajime smiled internally and kissed for a moment longer, deepening the kiss before pulling away. Komaeda swallowed and Hajime smiled.

“Did that help?”

Komaeda pressed his fingers to his lips. This was it. If Komaeda pulled away that would be unfortunate, but it wouldn’t stop Hajime. However, Komaeda then stepped closer, arms curling a bit closer to Hajime.

“Maybe… I think… we should kiss again. Once isn’t enough to help me.”

That was a request Hajime would gleefully fulfil again.

~

After they had kissed on the road Hajime shifted the town back to his default, the one stuck in eternal dusk, and they sat by the fountain. Komaeda was half curled against Hajime and was staring up at the sky, the very same sky that granted him unto Hajime.

“I can’t believe I ended up kissing someone that is stuck in a magical prison.” Komaeda muttered.

“You kissed me many times so you know what you’re doing.” Hajime pointed out.

Komaeda laughed. “Good point.”

They lightly kissed again and Hajime loved it. He loved how Komaeda slowly melted into his body, how he would also touch Hajime and curl closer. They weren’t anything official and Hajime didn’t care. Komaeda was as good as his now. Really, it was in Komaeda’s best interest to like him. Not that Komaeda knew that. Once they had escaped he’d see reason. He’d see that Hajime had only tried to help him. That jump starting intimacy was the best option in the long run. Running his hand down Komaeda’s arm, Hajime smiled to himself. Komaeda paused, pulling away.

“Something on your mind?”

“Nothing.” Hajime truthfully said. His thoughts after all, weren’t really anything to write home about. “Nothing at all.”

“Excited to leave?” Komaeda’s guess showed that he wasn’t believing Hajime’s claim.

Still, that was a good guess and the question wasn’t entirely out of left field. “I am.” Hajime truthfully responded.

“Nervous?” Komaeda pressed.

Hajime looked at him. Komaeda was biting his lip. Hajime tried to think. Was Komaeda perhaps nervous to perform the spell? Was he asking the questions to make himself feel a bit better? Hajime touched Komaeda’s hand. “No. I’m not.” He really wasn’t. “What about yourself?”

Komaeda gave a weak smile. “I suppose I’m excited and nervous. I mean, I want to break us out. I can’t help but wonder how much time has passed. Have my friends wondered where I am? My family?”

Friends. Family. Hajime hadn’t even asked about them. Not that they mattered to Hajime. Komaeda was going to be his, but to look nice, Hajime supposed now was a good time to ask.

“Tell me about them.”

“Oh. I haven’t told you yet. Right.” Komaeda gave a small smile. “My parents own a hotel chain. It’s… sort of embarrassing to talk about it aloud. It makes me sound… spoilt.” Komaeda then coughed. “But my parents are great people. I love them a lot. Next, are my friends. My closest friends are named Kazuichi, Sonia, and Gundham. They’ve been my friends since high school. They’re all dating now and it’s super cute. Then I have a friend named Teruteru. I met him in university. He is running the family restaurant. Next, there is Ibuki. I also met her in university. She’s… loud. Contrasts with her girlfriend, Mikan. She’s quiet and a nurse.”

So, all of Komaeda’s friends were dating other people. That was good. Though even if Komaeda had been dating someone, Hajime wouldn’t have cared. It wouldn’t change his plans to keep Komaeda as his.

“I hope you like them, if you want to meet them.” Komaeda added.

Hajime mused. He had planned to not eat Komaeda’s soul but there was no bar on his friends. Perhaps he would meet them, if only to have leverage should Komaeda be upset by their connection.

“I’d love to.” Hajime responded.

“Then… let’s go.” Komaeda stood up, his face glowing and flushed. “I’m just… bursting with the desire to attempt breaking this and escaping.”

That was wonderful. Hajime stood up. If this worked then Komaeda would be his and Hajime would be free.

“Let’s.”

They slowly head back to the library and Hajime took one last moment to savour the feel of the town, the first town he had ever conjured and the town that brought Komaeda to him. In a way, Hajime was sad to leave it, but happy to never see it again.

Entering the library, Hajime watched Komaeda double check the runes, the circle, making sure everything was intact. The build up to escaping felt just right and too soon. It felt right and wrong, like things were going too easy.

Komaeda then gestured for Hajime to enter the circle. Hajime did, carefully walking where the chalk and salt was broken naturally. Then, he stood by the candle. Komaeda swallowed and grabbed the parchment paper, staring at the spell before speaking.

“This feels so anticlimactic and climatic all at the same time.” He noted.

“I know.” Hajime responding, exhaling slowly.

Then, the words filled the air, Komaeda speaking. Hajime watched as the candle lit and wind picked up around them. Komaeda kept on going and suddenly the library crumbled, peeling away, layer by layer like an orange. Light started to surround Komaeda, trailing up his arms, around his shoulders. Hajime watched as the space turned stark white, just like all those eons ago when he was first imprisoned. Komaeda didn’t stop talking and soon the ground disappeared from under them. For a brief moment they were suspended in pure white, no gravity or directions to orientate themselves.

Black then over took, seeping not around them, but in Hajime’s vision before it slammed harshly into him, like a horse running at full speed. Hajime felt like something around him broke, shattered at his feet.

Then, silence. Komaeda had no more words to say. The darkness ebbed at Hajime’s heart and for a second, it felt like the spell hadn’t worked.

Gravity rushed at them and slammed them to the ground. Hajime coughed and felt something hot and warm tingle in his spine, up his arms, through his body. The world suddenly slammed into his mind and Hajime could feel the pulse, the call to grant wishes. He could feel the swarm of souls fill his blood stream, his mind, and power burst at Hajime’s finger tips. Their scenery slowly appeared around them, like an artist sketching and colouring everything in at a rapid speed.

Crisp air followed by the smell of musk hit Hajime’s throat and he felt dirt under his fingers, rocks, and life. Slowly, Hajime sat up. He was in a cave. It was faded, it had shifted, but it was the cave he had been trapped in at the start. Komaeda was on the ground on front of Hajime, groaning as he sat up. Hajime watched as Komaeda coughed and rubbed his arms before standing up.

“Did we… do it?”

His voiced echoed off the walls but before Hajime could answer he heard something move and felt a presence. Magic burst and Hajime distanced himself and came face to face with a woman. Her hair was grey, almost silver, with red eyes behind glasses. She was dressed in clothes that Hajime had never seen before, a skirt that was way too short and a shirt that reminded him of sailors. Her hair was done up in two braided pigtails and in her hands was a wooden sword. To the untrained eye it wasn’t dangerous but to Hajime it was. He could see the ancient ruins and smell enchantments upon the sword. She gripped it with ease.

“You… how did you escape?” She asked, circling him before her eyes caught Komaeda. “Outside help? That should be impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible.” Hajime told her with a slick smile. “I take it you’re the guardian? May I ask your name?”

“Why does that matter?” She asked, readying her sword. “You shouldn’t be free. Not after what you’ve done.”

“What… you’ve done?” Komaeda’s voice softly echoed off the walls. “Hinata…?”

“Evil such as you should have been killed long ago.” The girl hissed, her voice still calm. “I may not be blessed with magic, but we’ve grown in knowledge. Despite the souls you’ve devoured I can and will kill you here and now.”

“Souls…?” Komaeda was now standing up. “What is she talking about?”

“He didn’t tell you.” The girl sounded sad, pity marring her tone. “This is Hajime Hinata. Centuries ago he was a powerful mage capable of granting wishes and extracting proper payment. However, he broke the biggest taboo of magic. He started to take souls as payment and devoured them. For his crimes my ancestors locked him in an eternal prison. He isn’t supposed to be free. However, in case he managed to break out I’m here to kill him.”

Komaeda’s face was pale, his body shaking. “You mean to say… you lied to me? You used me to escape?”

Hajime took a moment to savour Komaeda’s expression. Fear, agony, despair… it all looked so beautiful on Komaeda. Hajime hoped to see it again. He would see it again.

“I never lied to you.” Hajime assured Komaeda with a smile. “They did fear my magic and they did lock me up. I told you my magic was sealed and that I couldn’t break the prison. It’s all true.”

“You lied by omission.” Komaeda pointed out. “You used me to escape and now…”

Hajime didn’t hear Komaeda’s last bit. The girl lunged at him and Hajime had to dodge. The match was unfair. The girl was trained, talented in her skills. She moved swiftly and each strike of her sword was a blur. Hajime couldn’t keep up as well. Even with his magic returned it had been ages since he had it. Plus, he didn’t doubt her that her sword was enchanted. It was dangerous and it would kill him if she landed a proper killing blow.

“What’s wrong?” She pressed onward. “Not fighting me? Just let me end you. Meet your final judgement.”

“How about no.” Hajime answered. “This is your fault you know. If you only were able to know an outside force had entered in… oh wait.” Hajime smiled. “You’re here. This is isolated. You wouldn’t be here if not for an emergency. You sensed Komaeda with me, didn’t you? Yet you couldn’t break the prison.”

The girl flinched and her attack when off. It allowed Hajime to gain distance. “You would sacrifice an innocent in this just to keep me locked up? I had to train Komaeda to break us out. If I hadn’t would he still be trapped with me?”

She didn’t grace him with an answer. The girl flashed forward and drove her sword towards Hajime’s shoulder. It didn’t pierce him like she probably wanted, but it hurt. Hajime gasped out at the nick to his arm. Her blade wasn’t just enchanted. It was blessed.

“You…” Hajime tried to gasp out an insult, but the girl pressed forward until Hajime was cornered.

“Didn’t expect that?” She asked softly. “I’ll end you now. Innocent people shouldn’t be involved and I promise you that we would have taken that boy out of the prison in time, leaving you to rot. You’ll rot anyways.”

“Before you do that.” Hajime gasped out. “Mind telling me your name?”

“I’m Pekoyama Peko.” She replied. “Good bye, demon.”

The sword moved towards her but was interrupted by Komaeda screaming. Hajime smiled toothily as Pekoyama turned her head quickly. There, on the ground was Komaeda, gasping as magic slowly ebbed up his arms. Hajime laughed. It was delayed, but the spell was now activating. Pekoyama whipped her head around and glared at him.

“What did you do? Are you trying to kill him?”

“Kill him?” Hajime tilted his head. “Nonsense. I’ve simply bound him to me. His life, his soul, it’s all mine now.” Hajime then lifted his arm and rolled his sleeves back. His arms were glowing too. “If you kill me, Komaeda dies too. Now, I’m sure you’ll justify killing me and an innocent person for the greater good, but I won’t let you.”

Hajime then moved to finish Pekoyama as she was distracted. However, before he could do anything, Komaeda wobbled up and threw his body limply at them, shielding Pekoyama. Hajime stopped, staring. Komaeda and Pekoyama fell to the ground limply, Komaeda on top of her awkwardly. Pekoyama was half on her side and Komaeda was barely holding on.

“No…” Komaeda gasped out. “If you try to kill her… I’ll stop you.”

“Stop me?” Hajime muttered softly. “You think you can stop me?”

“You’re not finishing her off, so yes, I do.” Komaeda shot back.

“I can. You won’t be able to stop me.” Hajime told Komaeda. “Move aside.”

“I’ll sacrifice myself.” Komaeda blurted out. “If you kill this girl I promise even if I’m bound to you I’ll find a way to sacrifice myself. You went through all that trouble to rewrite the spell to bind me to you, right? Here in this world you need sleep and food. If she dies I’ll strike when you least expect it. You can’t watch me 24/7.”

Hajime wanted to tell Komaeda he could but Komaeda was right. Most spells stopped when the caster was asleep or unconscious. Hajime couldn’t feasibly tie Komaeda up all the time or watch him. The ultimatum was simple but bound Hajime just as strongly as Komaeda was now bonded to him.

Scowling Hajime kicked Pekoyama’s side lightly. She gasped out. “So, I don’t kill her. If I honour that you won’t deliberately bring harm to yourself or put yourself in harm’s way.”

“No…” Pekoyama weakly spoke. “You’re too kind… he’s right. I would kill you to end him… you can’t throw your life for me.”

“I can.” Komaeda told her, gaining strength in his voice.

The light of magic was fading from Komaeda’s arms and Hajime saw the runes starkly across the skin, curling and swirling in loops of runes and magic. It faded a moment later and formed only around Komaeda’s wrists, like cuffs with no chains or lock.

“No…” Pekoyama tried again.

Hajime wanted to kick her, but Komaeda touched her shoulder. “I’m sorry… Pekoyama-san. Please don’t let this get to you. I’ll be fine.”

He then stood up and stared at Hajime, his expression raw. Hajime saw the anger, the sorrow, the despair, followed by steel of resignation and internal strength. Perfect. Hajime smiled sweetly.

“Our deal is sealed then. I’m grateful you’ve seen reason.”

“Don’t act like I have a choice.” Komaeda spat out. “Tell me though, was all the sweetness a lie? The fireworks? The glowing road? The kisses?”

Hajime eyed Pekoyama on the ground and threw a sleeping spell on her as well as a memory erasing spell. He didn’t want her following them once she woke up. He then turned to Komaeda and touched his face lightly. Komaeda flinched at that and went to check her but Hajime stopped him.

“I just put her to sleep and erased her memories. It’s not harmful.” Hajime then curled his fingers into Komaeda’s hair. “To answer your questions, I told you. I never lied. It is real. Though to be honest, my intentions did change. I was originally going to eat your soul.”

Komaeda didn’t show how he felt about that. Instead he shot a glare. It was weak, like a broken down child knowing they wouldn’t win. “What made you change your mind?”

“I had a realization.” Hajime told Komaeda, pulling him into a hug. “The universe gifted you to me. I made a wish to escape and you were granted. I simply decided to make you mine.”

“I’m nobody’s.” Komaeda told him, anger rolling in his voice. “I’ll break this spell on me. I’ll break our bond.”

Hajime laughed, warm, bright, and pulled away. Komaeda’s eyes were dark, determined. No doubt he meant every word. If Hajime wasn’t careful Komaeda would break their bond and who knew? Maybe he’d try to kill him.

Dying by Pekoyama’s hand was not ideal, but somehow dying by Komaeda’s didn’t sound too bad.

“I look forward to your efforts.” Hajime told Komaeda. “But you’ll always be mine.”

Hajime then pressed a kiss on Komaeda’s forehead and then claimed his lips warmly. Komaeda didn’t pull away, but he didn’t respond. Hajime didn’t care. In due time he would. Patience was a virtue the prison had taught Hajime. Slowly, in time, he’d get Komaeda to forget his hate for him and enjoy their bond, come to love it.

All it took was time.

And with their lives bound together, they had plenty of that.

Hajime pressed one more kiss to Komaeda’s lips, savouring the warmth and taste before he parted and looked down at Pekoyama. They’d have to leave before she woke up. Curling his hand into Komaeda’s Hajime smiled beautifully.

“Now, if you’re done declaring war on me, let’s leave. I believe you said you wanted to show me the outside world?”

There were probably a thousand different things Komaeda could have said in response to Hajime. All of them sour, bitter, and pointed. However, Komaeda swallowed all of those responses and replied, tone neutral, anger slowly tucked away deep inside his heart.

“Right. First, let’s get out of here.”

Hajime let Komaeda lead him. As they walked out, Hajime saw the magic runes circling Komaeda’s wrists in the light, bright red and intricate. It made Hajime want to kiss Komaeda’s wrists until they were sore from the attention.

Pushing that desire aside for the moment, Hajime smiled to himself. He could fulfil that desire later and let Komaeda know who he really belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> Towns: Shamelessly have based some towns off my favourite Kingdom Hearts worlds. Take a guess to which ones (I think they're pretty obvious... ahaha...)
> 
> Magic: I made it all up.
> 
> Komaeda's parents: I just used the same background as I did for Three Rules and Moving Forward. It's all made up by me. Not canon.
> 
> Souda/Sonia/ Gundham: Forever my OT3 Weakness
> 
> Mioda/Tsumiki: I don't really heavily ship it, but I saw some fan art once and it was cute.


End file.
